Technical Hero: Quantron
by KR Ausanite
Summary: Awakening a quirk, thus running from home to protect family.


Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Yelling/attacks /All Might"**

=Prologue=

_Earth, the world of Quirks. Everyone on the planet has a Quirk but female Quirks are stronger than the males. So, females rule the hero business while men just sit by and watch. Because of that in recent years, men have lost trust in women and the birth rate is down currently. But that is not important right now as the first every male hero is coming. Unfortunately, this male has worse trust issues than most men and stays in his armoured mode as he can't change back to his human self._

=Mustafa Streets=

"what's happening?"

"So, slime thing has captured a schoolgirl"

"wait, isn't that the same slime from this morning?"

"I think it is, wasn't All might chased after it?"

"Must be slippery thing to get away from her"

"Really, a pun as this time"

"sorry"

"All we can do is wait for someone with the best Quirk for this rescue" Death Arms said. All Might looked at what she couldn't do as she had reached her time limit.

"Hey, what's that coming from the sky?"

"isn't that thing people see often near the park?"

Landing in front of the slime and girl shaking the ground stood a robot with different animals on its body. The robot gave off fear which the slime was definitely feeling staring at the blood red eyes it had.

"Bbbbaaackkkk offffff, oooorrrr IIIII wwwwiiiillll blllowww yyyyyoooouuuu uuuuuppp" the slime stuttered out. The only response it got was a orange sword with steam coming out of it being jammed into the wall near its head.

"How about you let her go" a menacing voice said and just like that the slime fainted releasing the girl.

"I would just fine without you interfering" the girl boasted.

The robot just turned around to the heroines and kneeled down with its arms in the air. Most were confused until they realized that it was handing itself in for some reason.

"alright everyone, lets get the remains of the slime and check to see if anyone is hurt" Kamui Woods instructed.

=Police station=

The cops have dealt with many petty thefts, villains, or the random crazed male wanting to kill women. But this was something new, the robot had said nothing since coming to the station. Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Mt Lady were at the station trying to decide on what to do with it.

"I mean it handed itself in so maybe put it in one of the jails" Mt Lady said not really caring.

"While that may be a good idea, it is just we don't know what is behind the armour" Kamui explained.

"So, it could be a girl or somehow a male we put in the wrong jail" Death Arms said.

"or, it could become a hero" a short girl with ferret features on her said spooking the three heroines.

"Nedzu-chan wait before scaring people" All Might said entering the room.

"why do I have to be here, can't I just sleep" a sleep depraved Eraserhead asked.

"well, All Might told me about this robot and I got to thinking on how useful it could be" Nedzu said. "we can take it from you three, off you go"

"So why do you want it?" Eraserhead asked.

"well, since Toshi here will be starting this year at UA as a teacher and to find her successor" Nedzu answered. "So, how about a guard for the class as sooner or later someone might try something"

"you know that is next to impossible Nedzu" Eraserhead said.

"fine, I just want it in our school as who knows how powerful it is" Nedzu said.

"well, let's tell it it's new place" All Might said.

=UA=

Izuku had finally somewhat mastered his Quirk. Having awoken it after a daily bullying and his first bashing by ex-friend Katsumi, his anger got the better of him and he released it in one go changing him into the robot. That was five years ago, he knew that if his mom knew then Katsumi would find out from her mother, Mitsuki.

So, after five years training to try control his new form and saving Katsumi from that slime he was hopping to final be put somewhere he could not cause any more harm as his quirk was changing and he has no clue how stronger it could get it what damage he could cause.

'_why am at UA? They just come in and tell to follow them' _the thing is that Izuku was so focused on his training that he forgot what All Might looked like._ 'I think I know that giant mass of muscle woman from somewhere'_

"welcome to your new home robot-san" Nedzu said from atop All Might's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Izuku said.

"holy shit, that's one menacing voice there" All Might said surprised.

"sorry, something I could do to make people stay away from me" Izuku explained with a female voice.

"wait, you're female" All Might said.

"yes, and don't bother asking who I am as I don't want my family involve with me" Izuku said.

"why and how old are you?" Eraserhead asked.

"Because of this quirk of mine and I am 14 by the way" Izuku answered.

"while that is commendable young one, does they know where you are?" All Might asked.

"No, and I planned to keep it that way" Izuku answered. "Kind of the reason I handed myself in"

"To protect your family?"

"yes, along with everyone else as my quirk seems to be evolving and making me stronger" Izuku explained. "I am not sure how powerful I am going to become so I wanted to put myself somewhere where everyone is safe from my abilities"

"I see, anyway the reason we originally brought you here to guard All Might here as she is to become a teacher at UA but now knowing what you have told us, it will be better for us to place you in Aizawa's class to help you" Nedzu explained.

"are you really sure about that?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, it's the best for you and everyone else"

"Fine, which class will I be in?"

Notes:

Sorry about the slight edit as I got bored with Izuku becoming Optimus Prime pretty much so I changed it to another transformer.

Anyway onto the details of this story. Izuku's form is currently the Power of the Primes Predaking and will change to another version of Predaking later on.

Izuku's harem:

1-A Girls

1-B girls

Pro Heroes: Mt Lady, Female Endeavor (going to be interesting on how I do this), Mandalay, Ragdoll, plus more

Villains: Female Kurogiri, Toga, plus more

Wasn't going to give him a giant harem but I went fuck it.

Also, can you guys give me females names for the heroes and stuff. I want to include your guys contribution for this story.


End file.
